Flirtations and Coffee
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Title pretty much covers it :D - oneshot Kibbs - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

"What? Where did you get coffee?" Kate cried, watching Gibbs get out of the car.

"My own brew," he replied, sipping the coffee.

"So you bring your own machine on every case?" Kate frowned.

"No, only overnight stays," Gibbs smiled, walking past her. Tony stopped in front of Gibbs and began talking to him. The words washed over Gibbs as he looked over his shoulder at Kate. "You're in charge," Gibbs said, shoving the coffee against Tony's chest. Gibbs walked back to Kate, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the car.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked after Gibbs pushed her inside.

"You'll see," Gibbs said, starting the engine.

"Why are we at the hotel?" Kate frowned as Gibbs parked the car.

"You wanted coffee," Gibbs said, glancing over at Kate.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled.

"Plus I also want to talk to you alone," Gibbs said, unbuckling his seatbelt and got out. Gibbs quickly raced around and opened the car door for Kate.

"Thanks," she smiled, climbing out. The ride in the lift was uncomfortable silence. _'Why does Gibbs want to talk to me alone?' _Kate thought, glancing across at Gibbs watching the levels fly by. _'Maybe he is going to fire me and doesn't want to do it in front of the rest of the team'_ Kate gasped and looked back at the buttons. The lift doors opened and Gibbs exited first and walked down the hall. Kate stood in the lift for a moment,

"Kate?" Gibbs called. Hurriedly Kate got out and followed Gibbs down to the room. He inserted the key card in then pushed the door back. "You can sit on the couch while I make the coffee," Gibbs said, hurrying off to the small kitchen area.

"Wow…" Kate sighed, looking around the much larger room than her own. The room had a small kitchen area, a desk near the couch and the bed opposite and across the way from the kitchen was the bathroom.

"Here you go," Gibbs smiled, carefully, handing Kate the cup of coffee.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, smiling at Gibbs as she blew the tip of the mug.

"You've been with us at NCIS for a while now," Gibbs began, sitting down next to Kate on the couch.

"Yeah," she nodded, nervously.

"Well there are things which I can control and others that I can't," Gibbs explained, staring at the floor.

"I'm confused," Kate frowned.

"Well I can control how long you work at NCIS," Gibbs said.

"I knew it! You're going to fire me," Kate cried, putting down the coffee on the desk.

"What? No I'm not. I'm just saying I can control how long you work for but I can't control how I feel about you," Gibbs whispered.

"Feel about me?" Kate repeated.

"I love you," Gibbs muttered.

"You what?" Kate shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Please Kate…" Gibbs begged and she sat down. "I fell for you the day I meet you on Air Force One. So even if you didn't work at NCIS, all I would be is some sad old man with a broken heart who never got the chance to tell the one woman to whom his heart belongs to," Gibbs sighed.

"Oh Gibbs…" Kate whispered and leaned across to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" Gibbs muttered.

"For telling me how you really feel," she smiled. Gibbs smiled back and leant closer to kiss Kate on her lips. After a long and passionate session of kissing, Kate pulled back gasping for air. "I'm not all that angry at you," Kate wheezed.

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"A little relieved actually," Kate replied, leaning back on the couch.

"Huh?" Gibbs frowned.

"I guess I've noticed you've been acting differently around me and well I like you back," Kate rambled.

"How's the coffee?" Gibbs asked, changing the subject.

"A bit strong but I guess I can get used to it among other things," Kate smiled, leaning close to kiss Gibbs again.

"Excellent!" Gibbs beamed.

**x-x-x**

Kate blinked her eyes and sat up in the bed. She quickly grabbed the sheet to cover her bare chest, looking over her shoulder Kate saw Gibbs lying next to her. Her heart began to beat quickly until she remembered the conversation a few hours ago. Kate let out a sigh and looked back at Gibbs who was fast asleep. She leaned across the bed and grabbed Gibbs' phone. Scrolling down the list of names and dialled the number she was after.

"_Hey bossman!"_ Abby answered.

"It's Kate," she corrected.

"_Oh, hey, Kate!"_ Abby said just as cheery. _"Why are you using Gibbs' phone?"_ Abby asked.

"Mine has a flat battery," Kate lied, looking down at Gibbs lying next to her.

"_Ok. Well what can I help you with?"_ she queried.

"How do you know if a guy likes you?" Kate questioned.

"_Does he laugh at your jokes?"_

"Yes," Kate nodded.

"_Is he genially interested in what you're saying?"_ Abby asked again.

"I think so, he smiles a lot when I'm talking," Kate shrugged.

"_Does he stand close to you or does he back away_?" Abby asked.

"He stands close," Kate answers.

"_The guy has the hots for you"_ Abby smiled.

"Morning gorgeous," Gibbs mumbled.

"_Oh my god!"_ Abby squealed. Kate stared at Gibbs then to his phone. Quickly hanging up she threw it down on the floor.

"Hey," Kate replied acting innocent. Gibbs opened his eyes and stared at her.

"What's with the face?" he frowned, pulling her down.

"What face?" Kate asked, settling back down against the mattress.

"The whole acting innocent look," Gibbs explained.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kate shrugged and rolled over.

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arm around her stomach. "Hungry?" he asked, changing the subject.

"A little," Kate nodded.

"Get dressed and I can go find us something," Gibbs said sitting up.

"Gibbs…" she paused, rolling over onto her back.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Shouldn't we be investigating the case?" she frowned.

"Nah. The Senior Agent of the team is handling it. Plus DiNozzo would call if something came up," Gibbs replied and got out of bed. "So what would you like?" Gibbs asked, searching the floor for some pants.

"Whatever you got," Kate said, watching Gibbs leave the room.

**- The End - **

**A/N:** I know it's a short and abrupt ending but it is only a oneshot so please don't ask for another chapter as I have no ideas where this could end up.


End file.
